


Wings

by ghislain



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aristocracy, Empires and Kingdoms, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female soldiers, Freeform, Knights - Freeform, anachronic elements, this was supposed to be porn and then things happened, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghislain/pseuds/ghislain
Summary: After an attack takes place within the Red Castle, Captain Yeojoo of the White Guard is sworn to protect Princess Dior.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based on [this prompt](https://twitter.com/ratedtopki/status/1049938357231513600) by twitter user [@ratedtopki](http://twitter.com/ratedtopki). Go follow them for some exquisite top!Ki content. Thank you very much for the inspiration and encouragement.  
> Also, a big thank you to [@signifying_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing) for helping me improve and correct this story. It's not perfect, but it is definitely much better thanks to you.

The day Yeojoo receives her Orchid shaped badge is a joyous one, the most memorable moment in her young existence. Her suit of armor has come to feel like second skin, and the dark hair tied back high fully exposes her distinctive features. She's glowing with pride.

Softly shining vines and petals, made of rose gold and steeled iron, form the plates protecting her chest and left shoulder. Below, the white palm leather of the ceremonial suit leaves her sword-wielding arm exposed: it's the hand that shall swear a valiant oath to her Kingdom and its people. 

The Orchid represents her newly acquired rank as captain of the Royal White Guard, an order of elite warriors sworn to protect the Imperial House of Chae, rulers of the White Kingdom. For generations, the Yoo bloodline has provided the crown with some of its best soldiers, and Yeojoo is no exception. She's the best close-combat fighter and strategist in the whole White Army. It's a wonder to no one, then, that she takes over the role her own father occupied for years, prior to her time. During the humble celebration, lower ranked soldiers bow low in deep respect for her and the Yoo bloodline, but she doesn’t bask on it even once. It’s a heavy responsibility to take. 

However, now is not a time of war. For half a century, the White Kingdom has prospered with no need to expand and no threat from foreign powers. Soldiers patrol the cobblestone streets spiraling around Central Quarters, and the White Guard's main duty takes place within royal grounds. With the occasional exception of bodyguarding the Queen's envoys whenever she's out for a diplomatic visit, there is mostly just vigilance work for the soldiers. 

This doesn't bother Yeojoo at all. She gets enough time to train and study, now that the celebrations for her appointment process are over. She's expected to oversee the progress of the young military and prepare for upcoming expeditions, affairs mostly related to trade and commerce. The country is at peace, everyone prefers it this way, but that doesn't mean she'll be idle. There's much to prepare for, and even much more to do in favor of the kingdom's finances and prosperity. The prospect excites her quite a bit — she's determined to uphold the good reputation of the Yoo House. After all, this is how she worked up the ranks and earned her badge without plenty of fights to the death on a warring battlefield: wits, projection, hard training and an enormous heritage of knowledge in kingdom politics. 

 

At least, that's what she'd expected her job would consist of. 

A week after her appointment, a messenger arrives to the palace gates, ominous atop a glistening black stallion. Their outfit is the first thing that catches the eye, specifically Yeojoo's: all black and blood red, accentuated with platinum spikes. The armour, an assemblage of onix and red steel plates resembling scales, looks impenetrable; and Yeojoo knows for certain that it's almost impossible to penetrate. Like a dragon's coat, the plates are designed to tighten and reposition with its freedom of movement. Even just on horseback, its efficiency is a sight to see. 

They're not a mere soldier, but a Cavalier; a high rank equivalent to the White Guard, representing the Red Empire's military forces. 

White and Red have been allies for centuries, but it's never a good omen when a soldier rushes towards the palace gates, unexpected and armed. Upon closer inspection through the watchtower's Glass Eye, Yeojoo recognizes the face beneath the dragon shaped helmet and immediately rushes down to where the man is awaiting, cautiously surrounded by a troop of White soldiers at the ready. 

 

‘Lieutenant Shin’, she greets in a steady tone. It's spring, and her armor is a training suit - light, easy to carry. The twin blades hanging from between her shoulderblades glint in the setting sunlight as she approaches, soldiers moving briskly out of her way. ‘We did not receive notice that you would be arriving this evening’. 

‘That is because none has been sent’, the lieutenant replies, his picture-perfect smile peeking through the dragon's eternally growling mouth. ‘I come bearing urgent news, captain Yoo. My apologies for the inconvenience.’ 

‘No need to apologize. Is this a matter where I can be of any aid to -’

‘Captain, please, if we could skip the formalities’, Shin interrupts, dismounting with ease and removing the stifling helmet in a matter of seconds. He's smiling still, but there's an icy glint in his dark eyes, and he seems to be pleading for privacy with the way his head tilts towards the stables. It unsettles Yeojoo inmensely and she nods, dismissing the soldiers with a simple instruction: to announce the unexpected arrival and inform the Royal family.

Captain and lieutenant both begin walking away from the entrance, towards the external, unused stables; a break in usual protocol. No high commander would station their horse so far away and with no supervision, but this is the only place where casual ears will not pick up on their conversation. The black stallion huffs, as if recognizing he's been taken to a place unworthy of its silver-lined hooves. 

‘Hoseok, you better start explaining’, Yeojoo warns, already tempted to unsheath, and feeling slightly tingly with tension. There are several oil lamps inside the stone shelter of the stables, but none of them are lit and the sun is setting, making her feel more alert than she would like. 

At the sound of his given name, the lieutenant sighs. He hates being the bearer of misfortune, and particularly dislikes having to explain this one problem to someone as strict as Yeojoo, with her unique ability to read him so openly. ‘There's been an assassination attempt at the Red Castle’, he explains, sounding appalled. Yeojoo's eyes widen and her fists clench. Before she can regain composure, Hoseok continues. ‘And the target was none other than princess Dior.’

At this, Yeojoo stiffens in place. Several possible scenarios begin playing inside her head in fast motion, of the princess lying hurt, far away, and helpless. Her heart seems to falter for a second, as well. But she needs to heed the rest. ‘Is she…?’ 

‘Uninjured’, Hoseok smiles, this time a bit more genuinely. Yeojoo breathes again. ‘Thanks to her hobby of building secret passageways and traps inside the castle, she was able to find a soldier doing rounds before the killer could reach her.’

Yeojoo thanks the ancient gods in her head, thanks them for that girl's playfulness. It's saved her life. ‘I'm assuming you did not come unannounced, then. King Chae must surely be informed already’, Yeojoo states. Attempts like this are never yelled out loud at palace gates and not even regular messengers would be trusted with such intel. Hoseok nods, shifting the dragonhead helmet from one elbow to the other. ‘The military is in uproar about this. Empress Lee took matters into her own hands as expected, and our strongest allies have been called upon for aid. The killer did not escape our premises, but she also did not make it. Committed suicide before interrogation and obviously, there was no crest on her outfit. Not even a piece of armor in sight. Nothing we could identify as craftsmanship or weaponry.’

‘They tried to murder the princess with bare hands, then. Even a shaving blade, we would be able to identify’, Yeojoo sighs in frustration. Hoseok shares the sentiment. In light of a disastrous situation, it doesn't help that the enemy appears so knowledgeable and clean. The Red Castle is not a safe space at the moment and their army must be inconsolable. In terms of honor and skill, Red and White are very much alike, entirely devoted to their noble families. Or at least, that’s the common sentiment, Yeojoo realizes.

‘Hoseok, do you think…’

‘Yes.’ He sounds solemn as his handsome face goes grim. ‘We know it had to be an insider. Most likely, a Red soldier. How could they have gotten into the premises otherwise? Without a dragonscale suit, it’s impossible, but we haven't learned of any missing pieces in our armory and everyone is accounted for. We’re still going through the possible motives behind it, but… princess Dior is the only heiress. There’s no point in going after Empress Lee, she’s expected to abdicate soon anyway.’ 

They suddenly realize it’s night time already. The sky has given away the last of its lights, and the first glistening stars appear, few and far between. 

Both soldiers move back to the pathway then, not leaving the stallion behind. The animal seems to lighten up with the movement. It’s probably used to spick and span spaces, so Hoseok whispers to it and pats the brilliant black neck in apology.  _ We’re really soldiers of peace, both of us _ , Yeojoo thinks. In times of war, their ancestors wouldn’t have batted a lash over a predicament like the one at hand. 

But as it is, there’s much to do, and it’s only in that moment when Yeojoo notices she’s been having an almost placid conversation with the highest ranking Red Cavalier in their fellow nation's army. They’re still a few meters away from the gates, already within visual range of the main watchtower, but the captain stops in her tracks, making Hoseok halt as well.

‘I understand that you’re here because this is sensitive information; but it would have reached us anyway, and me, eventually’, she half-whispers. The fields surrounding the palace grounds are usually pleasant. Not today. 

‘But it’s you. The best fighter they have. Who’s with the princess right now, where is she being kept?’

If Hoseok is here, then Yeojoo considers the princess pretty much defenseless. It’s not her intention to diminish the Red army’s efforts, but in her mind, she should be at Hoseok’s side night and day, preferably shielded from all angles and tucked away inside a stone bunker. Perhaps she’s exaggerating. But it cannot be helped, all things considered.

Surprisingly, the lieutenant’s face adopts a very smug expression at her distress. ‘Well, about that…’

Hoseok starts, but doesn’t get to finish his reply. The gates to the White Palace’s entranceway are being opened for them, and right on the other side there’s Hyunwoo, White Army’s General and Yeojoo’s superior. Hyunwoo is almost never at the palace nowadays, and must have arrived shortly after Hoseok, but even so, they would have at least noticed him entering. Things are starting to become very suspicious now, and Yeojoo frowns, although not before she bows respectfully to her General. His usually handsome face seems tired and uncharacteristically hard today. 

She starts to question him, too, right away, but Hyunwoo beats her to it. ‘Hurry up, Captain. We’ve been summoned to the Hall of Lords. King Chae is waiting’, he informs them, bowing briefly in Hoseok’s direction. ‘Lieutenant.’

There isn’t much room for further questions, after that. King Chae is no stranger to his soldiers, and he’s very involved in military affairs, but a summoning to the Hall of Lords means this is an important diplomatic event. Yeojoo anticipates that they will not see the Queen, who’s away on a family visit, but princess Chae might be there. Sometimes she likes to be present and document royal meetings.

But most importantly, everyone knows just how dear princess Dior is to her.  _ Dior and Dodo, the almost sisters of the most powerful, allied noble families in the continent _ . 

A force to be reckoned with. 

  
  


The Hall of Lords is alight with a multitude of lanterns, but the mood is hushed and out of character. Events of great formality normally take place within its marble walls, although tonight it's just a small gathering of officers. No one ranked below Yeojoo is allowed through the blackwood doors, so it's just Hoseok, Hyunwoo and her, until hurried footsteps are heard in the hallway. 

Instead of making a grand entrance, King Chae appears through the service door, followed by a small crew. At first glance, Yeojoo recognizes them as Red Army officers, but only one of them is wearing dragonscale like Hoseok, and their head is covered completely by the helmet. Strange. The overall shape and material are exactly like the suit of armor Hoseok is wearing, but something is off. 

The captain doesn't have time to ponder. She bows respectfully to her King, who smiles at his small audience in return. 

King Chae is a familiar man, elegantly aged, who's never put any distance between himself and his vassals. He seems relaxed, even though Yeojoo can't honestly share the sentiment. His greying beard sports no embellishments, and his outfit is a comfortable type too. Merely a breathy tunic with accents of grey and gold, held in place by an embroidered sash. When he looks like this, Yeojoo truly thinks of him as the father of the nation; a wise, benevolent parent who loves everyone equally. 

‘Officers, stand at ease. There’s no need to be so tense’, the King exclaims, in a tone of voice which sounds perfect for storytelling: strong, but not booming. He seems to be directing that statement only at Yeojoo, though. 

‘Let us be quick with introductions now, there is much to be done tonight, and I believe General Son is still weary from his trip.’

Yeojoo would expect Hyunwoo’s rebuttal, but it’s true that he seems rather pale, despite his usually healthy, tanned complexion. The man says nothing, blinking lightly instead.

‘Lieutenant Shin and our General have no need for it, but Captain Yoo has only recently been appointed’, the King continues. The Red Army officers move closer at this, bowing their heads slightly out of habit. 

Yeojoo is able to inspect them now, from their non-armored outfits, to the funny-looking hats on their heads. She’s never seen this sort of uniform before, so stripped down and with no protective layers. They're form fitting, and inexplicably covered in pockets. The only familiar piece is the Red Empire's coat of arms and badge on the chestpiece. 

‘Captain Yoo Yeojoo of the Royal White Guard’, she introduces herself despite the oddities, right hand above her heart. ‘We're entirely at the disposal of the honorable Lee family and their people.’

‘Oh my, I can't believe we get to meet a Yoo soldier!’, the taller of the two men exclaims suddenly, disconcerting Yeojoo and making the King laugh at the same time. The stranger’s cheeks dip slightly when he smiles, broad and childlike. ‘Just like in the books. My name is Jooheon, Lee Jooheon. I'm Marshall for the Red Empire's Airforce’, he says, all informal but still bringing the edge of his right hand to his temple in the typical salute. At least that's something Yeojoo has seen before. 

‘Airforce?’ she can't help but wonder out loud. Hoseok hums behind her, but the remaining officer with the funny suit steps in to clarify. ‘She might be yet to be filled in on this one, if she's new. Pleased to meet you, Captain Yoo’, he says, executing a more rehearsed and cleaner salute than Jooheon was able to do. His nose is tall and his face so very, very young, that it makes Yeojoo wonder just what he's doing here at all. He looks of school age. 

‘Im Changkyun, Airforce officer and deployment engineer’, the boy finishes. He looks excited to elaborate, so he does. ‘Just like you, we're start-up officers. In fact, our division is so young, we haven't even been publicly appointed yet.’

‘That's true’, Jooheon quips, like he's excited to share a big, big secret. ‘That's why it might sound strange to you, Captain. We haven't been doing much other than experimenting and studying up until this unfortunate event brought us out into the light!’

‘I take it the lieutenant has at least spoken to you about the horrid attempt on the princess’ life’, the King addresses Yeojoo then, interrupting the young men’s banter with a somber expression. Even in her state of mild surprise, Yeojoo’s able to straighten herself right away. 

‘Yes, he has. The White Guard is readily available to take action immediately at your command, your Majesty.’ 

‘Good, good’, King Chae smiles again, his mustache moving up just so. ‘Empress Lee has formally requested our aid and we're preparing ourselves to provide. General Son happened to be on duty in one of the bordering cities when it all happened, so he was there first, sent word to me privately.’

‘Unfortunately, the Red Castle is no longer a place where Empress Lee and the princess can be safe’, Hyunwoo explains, already used to speaking up at a mere glance from his King, who encourages him to continue. ‘So their best lodging option at the moment is…’ 

‘The White Palace’, Yeojoo finishes in understanding. She can't imagine how frightful the experience must have been for both women, made worse by the fact that they cannot trust most of their officers now. Even reaching out to King Chae must have been a challenge to their emotions. 

As far as Yeojoo knows, noble families are dispersed within Red territory, with the castle being mostly a military installation. Ever since the Emperor’s passing, Dior and her mother were the only ones to remain permanently as residents.

‘Precisely’, the King confirms. ‘And since the Lee family is currently experiencing a shortage of trusted guardians, there’s no other solution but to lend them our own. Captain Yoo, this is to become your task, from now on.’ His voice still retains the same kindness, but the command is clear when he looks Yeojoo firmly in the eye. ‘To personally protect and watch over Princess Lee, as her sworn guardian, for the time being and until you’re relieved from your charge, or the culprit is found.’

The warmth that invades Yeojoo’s chest at that moment doesn’t rise to her face, but she can feel it spreading through her body, a familiar tingling sensation. It’s not unwelcome. Neither is this new task, but when she thinks about everything it entails, something stirs within.

The Red Empire’s  _ Beloved Sunshine _ will be hers to protect. Every waking hour, they are to be together, until the sun sets, and even afterwards, when the stars are out and the White Palace’s dim hallways are hushed.

‘Yes, Your Majesty’, is the only answer she can give. An answer that is not forced, doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all. Or maybe it does, but not for the reasons one would normally expect. 

Hand over chest, Yeojoo bows, aware of what everyone in the room is expecting. She can’t lose face - not in front of strangers, much less in front of her King.

‘I shall protect the Princess with my sword, my shield, and my life. I will not falter.’

King Chae nods, satisfied, but says no more. Instead, the mysterious dragonscale-bearing soldier, who has yet to utter a word, steps forth. Unbelievably, the King moves aside to let this masked warrior step ahead of him, and take his place.

‘Thank you, Yeojoo’, the soldier says, voice muffled by the helmet. Even so, the Captain would be able to recognize that sweet rasp anywhere, anytime. Her stomach tightens, and soft rise, like a whisper, runs up her spine.

The princess takes off the dragonhead, with a movement far more practiced than most seasoned soldiers. There’s no makeup on her, and little shadows dance beneath her beautiful dark eyes. Wisps of dark hair frame her face, completely in disarray, and together with the suit of armor, it makes her look frail. 

Yeojoo knows she’s not. Dior is, indeed, a remarkable woman, and it doesn’t surprise Yeojoo that she can shoulder the weight of dragonscale so well.

 

Composure finally broken, the Captain smiles.

  
  
  
  


☬

  
  
  
  
  


‘There is something you must see, Yeojoo’, Dior says, after their little makeshift knighting ceremony ends, and they're walking the White Palace's long hallways towards the Inner Garden. This time it’s only the two of them, Jooheon, Changkyun and Hoseok. King Chae and the General had different matters to attend before dawn, and had promptly excused themselves.

Dior’s armored steps are noisy, but she can be just as fast as Hoseok in her suit. There's evident excitement lacing her voice, and Yeojoo feels like she can barely keep up with it. 

‘I’m honestly hoping what you’ve got to show me is an answer to the strangeness that today has been’, Yeojoo confesses, making Dior smile at her from behind the dragonhead’s open mouth. In order to be careful, she put it back on before leaving the Hall.

‘I know. And don’t worry, we’ll get to it, in a minute. You might need to prepare for this one, though.’

There aren't many things left to explain after the princess’ reveal, except one. How had she managed to sneak past Yeojoo's vigilance? There are other entrances around the perimeter, of course, but all of them had been guarded by Yeojoo's men. The King would trust her enough to know, no doubt about it. If he hadn't, she wouldn't have become the princess’ guardian, after all. 

‘You’re gonna love it, Captain Yoo’, Jooheon excitedly says, interrupting Yeojoo's thoughts. ‘Even General Son almost had a heart attack earlier today, when he saw it.’

‘Come again?’, the Captain answers, bewildered. 

‘He's not exaggerating’, Dior interjects, that typical cunning smile of hers making its first appearance. It’s still gummy and adorable, precisely as Yeojoo remembers it. 

Behind them, Hoseok chuckles.

‘I think it will shock you, too. But don't worry - I'll be here holding your hand throughout.’

The princess is teasing, obviously, and for a moment, Yeojoo thinks of retaliating. But just as she’s about to open her mouth, they reach the end of the hallway, walking through the stone arch and into the Inner Gardens.

What she sees there shuts her right up. As promised, Dior’s hand is on hers - only that it’s unexpectedly heavy with black leather, and trying to keep Yeojoo from unsheathing in a sudden, frenzied panic.

 

‘Heavens -  _ what is this?? _ ’ Yeojoo screeches, startling even herself with it. ‘A  _ dragon _ ??’

 

Her terrified screech almost sounds like a question, but there is, definitely,  _ undoubtedly _ , a dragon right in front of her. The evergreen Garden is scorched in a circle around its body, and the creature is big like a sailing ship, but a thousand times more terrifying than tide. Dior’s grip is not enough to keep Yeojoo from drawing her swords and, unconsciously, the captain stands in front of her, not even considering the fact that the princess is trying to calm her down and get her to stand back.

 

‘Yeojoo, for  _ Heaven’s sake,  _ put that down!’ Dior demands, going around the startled Captain like one would circle a wild animal. ‘That’s not what you’ve got to protect me from. Calm down and look at it.  _ Look at it _ .’

 

And Yeojoo is ready to yell _ I’m looking at it alright _ , but Dior’s partially amused expression stops her before there is a chance. No fear, no worry, just a tiny smile that dances on the princess’ mischievous eyes. So, Yeojoo looks again.

It’s a dragon, no doubt about it, its face identical to the helmets that Dior and Hoseok wear so proudly. Inanimate, it stands on four short legs, bent inwards and with no talons in sight. Instead, the Captain does a double take when she spots wheels where the creature’s claws should be. 

Her mind catches up quickly after that. 

She should have realized how odd-shaped it was at first glance, but the dragonscale coat made it look real, coupled with the detailed, growling mouth. The body is posed like it’s soaring in mid-air, wings spread and stiff, with legs dynamically tucked in and a sharp tail that curves slightly upward. 

 

‘It’s an aircraft, Yeojoo’, Dior begins to explain, while Hoseok unabashedly laughs beside them. He’d come closer just in case things got a little rowdy, but now that Yeojoo’s sword is completely back in its sheath, he’s smiling stupidly at her. Changkyun and Jooheon are not so bold as to mock her, but they look pleased, as well.

‘What do you mean by aircraft? And airforce? What is this thing, Princess?’ Yeojoo asks then, feeling cold from the nervous sweat that’s suddenly erupted all over her body.

‘An aircraft is a flying machine’, Dior answers, with more seriousness now that she’s able to see the unsteady rise and fall of Yeojoo’s chest. She almost looks sorry. ‘My bad. I should have warned you about it.’

‘We’re so excited, we can’t help but want to surprise people’, Jooheon supplies, somewhat apologetically, too. ‘General Son had the exact same reaction, we should have anticipated how nerve-wracking it can be.’

‘Wait, what? A flying machine? This thing can fly?  _ Why _ _?_ ’ Yeojoo’s pitch starts to rise a little, again.

‘It’s… somewhat of a long story, but maybe we can talk about it over some tea? You look like you need one’, the princess says, once more coming in contact. Her arm cradles the back of Yeojoo’s waist, enough to ground and calm her down. ‘But I would like to show you more. Will you let me?’

 

It’s strange, looking at Dior in disguise. Her face barely shows through the helmet, and her armoured touch feels rough. But even so, with just that much, Yeojoo can feel her nerves begin to settle, replaced by curiosity. As shocking as it is, there must be an explanation to it all. And the captain understands then, that this disturbing contraption is likely to be the cause of all madness.

 

‘All right, then, princess’, Yeojoo finally sighs, powerless to decline a direct request. ‘Show me your dragon.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about lesbians [here](https://twitter.com/vampireminhyuk).


End file.
